


Why Won't You Say (I Want Your Love)

by Agido6



Series: Minayeon FWB [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Mina in denial, Porn with kind of a plot, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: "You like to get me hot, test meYou know how to hit the spot, touch meI'm gonna take it personal, I always take it personalYou should know it's like that."Mina and Nayeon have a little push and pull going on. Nayeon doesn't belong to Mina, and Mina doesn't belong to Nayeon. Mina pretends she doesn't care.(She really cares, though).
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Minayeon FWB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172924
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Why Won't You Say (I Want Your Love)

Myoui Mina is not needy. 

She doesn't _need_ anything. Sure, there's things she wants desperately: a better apartment, the new Switch game she's been dying for, and a certain someone's touch, trailing down her skin in that fiery manner. But _need?_ No. She doesn't need anyone. 

_Ding_

**Nayeon:** _You still want me to come over?_

Mina read the text while propped against her kitchen counter, eyes fixed on the screen as she took a sip of water. It was Wednesday night. That meant _one_ thing, the only definite event in Mina's life. The one night she actually looked forward to, even if she would never admit it. The hands of the clock in her living room had ticked, slowly but surely, past 8:00, as she'd watched in disbelief. _No one_ stood her up. Anybody else would've lost access to her apartment, and her body, on the spot. But...

 **Mina** : _That depends_

 **Mina:** _Have you been smoking?_

She took another sip as she made her way to the living room, slipping into an armchair as she waited. 

_Ding_

**Nayeon:** _Lol a little_

God _damn_ it. 

Mina's fingers clenched uncontrollably around the glass, and she had to remind herself that it was breakable. Nayeon _knew_ she hated when Nayeon smoked. It made her all disoriented, so goofy and ridiculous and off her game. Mina didn't want to deal with that Nayeon. She wanted _her_ Nayeon (or the Wednesday night version of hers. She didn't actually have a claim, and didn't need one). Anyone else...

 **Nayeon:** _I'm not stoned though_

 **Mina:** _Oh really. You better make sure, or you can forget about coming here_

 **Nayeon:** _Is it that serious?_

Mina wanted to snap back, wanted to tell Nayeon to stay away until she could get her priorities straight, but she couldn't. She never did. She wanted to see Nayeon, wanted that smirk she always got before she straddled Mina, wanted her fingers teasing under Mina's shirt, her lips scoring fire down Mina's throat. 

**Mina:** _You know I hate it_

 **Nayeon:** _It's not like it's heroin, Mina. But, I'll make it up to you_

Ah. 

This is what Mina was chasing. 

**Mina** : _Mmm. How so?_

 **Nayeon** : _I'll do everything you like. Promise. I'll make it all better if you let me_

Mina hesitated. Of course she knew the other reason Nayeon was late, the _thing_ they never acknowledged. Mina wasn't Nayeon's only situation. And normally, it didn't bother her. Why would it? She had no claim here. 

**Mina** : _Hurry up_

Nayeon didn't respond, but Mina knew that the silence was an answer in itself. She laid her phone down, shifting slightly to be more comfortable, and closed her eyes. This was the part she liked best: the anticipation before the actual climax. Nayeon was fun and demanding and playful and dark, all at once. Mina couldn't hold in a tiny whimper at the thought of Nayeon pinning her down, pressing those heated kisses down her throat, over her chest, her fingers slipping past Mina's waistband, teasing the way she always did before she gave Mina her release. 

_Claiming..._

Mina's eyes shot open when the front door opened, although she'd been expecting it. Nayeon had her own key. For convenience, of course. Nothing about it was indicative of something deeper. Mina didn't need it. 

Nayeon sauntered over, and Mina let herself enjoy the view for a moment. She liked when Nayeon pulled her hair back, liked when she wore baggy sweaters and those plaid sleep pants. It felt more casual, less daunting. 

"You smell like weed." Mina greeted, her voice hoarser than she intended. Fuck. Nayeon could definitely pick up on that. She was the only one who knew Mina better than Mina knew herself, the only one who Mina _allowed_ to. It was easier that way. 

Nayeon raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything, and Mina began to feel restless, hot, _squirming_ under that look. 

"Get on the couch." 

And so it begins. 

Mina settled back on the couch, keeping silent as Nayeon approached her. She tilted her head, examining Mina, scrutinizing. 

Mina wondered if any of the other _situations_ got this heated and weak under Nayeon's gaze. 

Nayeon sank to her knees, never taking her eyes off of Mina's, sliding forward little by little. Mina didn't move. Wouldn't move, for they both knew what this was now. She was clay, putty, Nayeon's to do with as she wished. 

Nayeon slipped her hands up Mina's legs, a trace of a smile erupting when she noticed the trembling begin. "Are you a little wound up?" Nayeon murmured, resting a hand under the hem of Mina's shirt. 

"You _know_ I am." Mina whimpered, and it was embarrassing, how she'd been reduced to this so quickly. Shaking, flushed, an utter mess. 

Nayeon _enjoyed_ it- enjoyed riling her up, winding her up so tight she could barely breathe. 

Nayeon shook her head, that same small smile curving her mouth, and then she curled her fist in Mina's shirt, kissing her softly at first. 

Mina liked it gentle sometimes. She didn't _need_ it, but to be touched like she was precious and cared for, it did things for her. To her. 

Nayeon knew this.

That's why the kiss was gentle, Nayeon sucking softly on her lower lip and allowing Mina to relax, to have her frustration drain away, and sigh into Nayeon. 

But sometimes, Mina liked to be teased, liked to be left _wanting._ Nayeon knew this as well. 

That's why she drew away after a moment, leaving Mina whining softly and reaching out for her. 

"You're so needy already, baby." Nayeon said quietly. Mina's stomach clenched, heat flashing through her at the word. Just one little term reduced her to this pathetic state. 

"Do something about it, then." 

"Get up for me, Minari." 

Briefly confused, Mina found herself nestled in Nayeon's lap moments later, kissing fiercely this time. Mina was beginning to subtly grind against Nayeon, to alleviate some of the ache. _Fuck,_ this is all she needed. 

"You're tense." Nayeon whispered as she pulled back, placing open mouthed kisses down Mina's neck. "Something on your mind?" 

_Drugs_

_Your other situations_

_"_ N-no." Mina mumbled, her legs tightening unconsciously around Nayeon's lap. 

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart. I know your body more than my own at this point. I can tell when you're off..." Nayeon slid her hands up and under Mina's shirt, discarding it a moment later. 

"Nothing's wrong." Mina muttered. Nayeon chuckled darkly, bringing her thumb up to brush _just_ so across Mina's nipple. 

"Is that right?" 

Mina's hips bucked as she whined, hiding her face in Nayeon's neck. She was _so_ sensitive there, and Nayeon knew that, would use it against her until Mina gave her what she wanted. 

"Nayeon, _please."_ Mina begged brokenly, her core growing uncomfortably hot and _wet._ Every time Nayeon shifted, her thigh pressed in _just_ that spot, and it was killing her. 

"Please what?" Nayeon breathed. 

Mina tried to slow down her grinding, but Nayeon was wicked and _knew_ she loved the painful pleasure. Her hands shot out to grasp Mina's hips, guiding her movements. "Don't stop, baby. You want to be good for me, don't you? My good girl?" Nayeon whispered into her ear. 

_Fuck._

Mina didn't obey anyone. She was under no one's control, but for Nayeon, only with Nayeon....she wanted to be so good. 

"Yes." she whimpered, holding back a sob as Nayeon kissed her again, hot and wet and _sinful._ "I'll be good. Good for you."

"That's what I like to hear." Nayeon laughed softly, and her fingers trailed from Mina's hip to her waistband. So close, so _fucking_ close to her heat. 

" _Nayeon-ah."_

"I've got you, sweetheart. You deserve this." Nayeon murmured, pressing a kiss under Mina's jaw as she slipped her fingers under. 

"No underwear? Myoui Mina, you naughty girl." 

Mina liked to feel consumed sometimes, feel used, feel _spent._ And under Nayeon's touch, she was absolutely ruined. "It makes things e-easier..." Mina whimpered as Nayeon slowly stroked up and down her folds. 

"You were ready for me, weren't you? Is that why you were upset? Thought I forgot about you, sweetheart?" Nayeon purred, dark and _filthy._ Mina gasped as Nayeon steadily slid one finger upward, tracing around her clit. "I could never forget about you, Minari. You're always so good for me." 

Mina thought she could die in this moment, vaporize in the heat surrounding them. It was salacious and messy- hell, Nayeon still had all her clothes on, and Mina was about to make a terrible mess- and she craved it. 

"More." she breathed. 

"What's that?" 

Mina grabbed Nayeon's face and rested her forehead against hers, staring directly into those molten, dangerous eyes. " _More,_ Nayeon-ah. I need more from you." 

Nayeon's gaze turned pitch black, and she shifted ever so slightly, so Mina was nestled ever tighter against her, slipping Mina's pants down. "All right then, baby. Ride my fingers." 

Mina whimpered as she obliged, gradually sinking down with a gasp. 

Mina liked to feel _destroyed_ sometimes, absolutely wrecked. And Nayeon knew this. 

That's why she pushed up relentlessly every time Mina's hips rolled down, her other hand pressing into the small of Mina's back to guide her further. Mina's head fell back against the crook of Nayeon's neck, the whines and moans spilling from her lips only white noise at this point. Nayeon's mouth was right next to her ear, and she put it to good use. 

"You're doing so well." 

A thrust and nip at her earlobe. 

"You're being so good, sweetheart. God, you feel fucking tight. You needed this so badly, didn't you?" 

A thrust and her tongue trailing up Mina's neck. 

"You feel _so_ fucking good, Minari, warm and wet and perfect. You're fucking perfect." 

A thrust and a hard, forceful kiss against her throat. 

Mina drew back, fingers digging into Nayeon's shoulders, hardly able to think coherently. Nayeon stared back at her, flushed and hot and _perfect._

"I'm _close..."_ Mina moaned, as Nayeon's fingers curled in her heat, brushing just where she needed it. 

"Yeah?" Nayeon's fingers sped up just a bit, and Mina's whines were utterly sinful, obscene, _filth._ "Look at me when you do, baby." 

A constriction in Mina's gut, fire lapping at her core, her _skin,_ all over. 

_"Look at me, Mina."_

Mina forced her eyes open as she rocked, hips rolling, and Nayeon was watching her with what almost looked like reverence. 

Mina liked to feel owned sometimes. 

Nayeon knew this more than anybody. 

_"Mine."_ Nayeon growled, and when she wrapped her free arm around Mina's waist to pull her forward, the dam broke. 

Mina _sobbed_ as she came undone, the edge of her vision going white and every muscle trembling. Nayeon fucked her through it all, slowing her strokes until Mina whined at the sensitivity, flinching when Nayeon pulled out. 

"I wish you could see how incredible you look when you come for me." Nayeon said quietly. Mina watched her lick her fingers clean, her breathing hitching. 

"We made a fucking mess." Mina mumbled. This was the part she liked least: the settling back into her life after Nayeon took her so far beyond that. Feeling dirty and used and spent, and not in the good way. 

"It was worth it." Nayeon shrugged, running her hand up Mina's leg. "I told you I'd make it up to you." 

Mina looked at her. _Really_ looked at her, at the teasing smile and round, mischievous eyes. She hated the way that heat began to coil inside her so quickly, _again._ And beyond that, something warm and sweet and soft. Something she couldn't have. 

"How about we shower?" Mina suggested, climbing off Nayeon's lap and stripping the rest of her clothes off. "And then I'll return the favor." 

Nayeon's eyes lit up, but she hesitated, glancing down at her pocket, where the outline of her phone was prominent. 

Mina's throat tightened. "Unless you have somewhere to be?" 

"Nope. Nowhere but here." Nayeon said, springing to her feet and peeling her own shirt off. "I'll meet you in the shower!" 

Mina stood looking after her, that uncomfortably warm feeling beginning to creep up her spine. She knew what the deal between her and Nayeon was like. It was an unspoken agreement. They were friends, and could talk to each other, and hang out, and fuck. That was their thing. It's how they functioned. 

It was also their game, something Mina used to love playing. There was really only one rule. 

Whoever falls in love first? Loses. 

Mina is pretty sure she failed this round. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to give a shoutout to all the smut writers out there. I've been writing for years, and smut is legit one of the hardest things to write. So y'all are doing the Lord's work, truly 
> 
> I had fun writing this tbh. It's part writing exercise, part shameless indulgence. 
> 
> Inspired by "Personal" and "Iconic" by Emotional Oranges, I highly recommend checking them out because I'm obsessed with their music right now


End file.
